You love me right?
by Yin005
Summary: One-shots dedicated to all NaLu and GrayZa fans. Mostly Natsu and Gray's POV. Hope you'll like it. Please read and Review :D
1. Natsu and Lucy

Hi Fairy Tail Fans, It's been quite a long time since I last uploaded a one-shot (considering the tons of school works I need to do). I decided to write and upload two fan fictions. Part one is Nalu, since they are so funny and I think Lucy has a little (or more than that) crush on Natsu. Part two will be Grayza, since I love that pairing so much. And I am still hoping that Mashima has a great plan for these couples.

Sorry for the OOCs.

Hope you'll like these works.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does.

* * *

><p>Part One: Nalu<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you mean that Natsu?" Lucy's as red as a tomato.<p>

"Yes Lucy, I have loved you ever since." Natsu replied as he too was blushing.

As they were about to kiss…

* * *

><p>"Natsu wake up… Natsu…" Happy was constantly trying to wake the said mage.<p>

"Aaaahhhh…" Natsu suddenly sat up making the blue exceed, who was standing at his chest, fall.

"What was that for Natsu? It hurts."

"Sorry Happy. I guess I was dreaming. Sorry." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"I know, you were calling out for Lucy."

"I did? What else did I say?" Natsu was worried that he may have blurted out the actual words in his dreams.

"Nothing else. You just kept on calling out her name. It was like "Lucy…Lucy… Luce… Lucy!"" Happy even mimicked Natsu's voice then laughed.

Natsu sighed in relief which made the cat wonder.

"Why Natsu? Should I know something else?"

"N-n-nothing. Anyway, we should go to the guild early. Erza's going to kill us if we're not there early." Natsu stood up from his bed and immediately packed his things and got ready to leave. He refrained from looking at Happy.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy went to the guild. Natsu has his usual backpack with his things for the mission. As he walks, a number of children and passerby would greet him. Happy was walking right beside him, and occasionally, fly towards him and lands on his head. As they arrive, they saw a lot of mages hanging around early in the morning. Cana is gulping down a barrel of alcohol again. Macao and Wakaba are playing cards. Nab is in front of the request board again. Elfman is sitting beside Gray and Juvia. The Thunder God Tribe and the Shadow Gear Team are arguing about the best trio in Fairy Tail. It was nothing out of the ordinary. That was until Natsu noticed a certain missing blonde wizard.<p>

"Good morning Natsu, good morning Happy."

"Good morning Mira." Both greeted the said mage who was serving the other members.

"Hey Mira, is Lucy around?" the pink-haired wizard asked.

"She's not yet here. Why Natsu, are you going out on a mission?"

"I was planning to."

Gray suddenly butted in the conversation.

"Hey squinty eyes!"

"Not now Gray. I'm not in the mood to fight."

"That's odd. Are you really that sick?" Gray gave him a really confused look. After all, Natsu looks pale and weak for some unknown reason.

"Shut up Gray."

Natsu left the guild without another word. Gray then asked Happy what's going on with Natsu.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird ever since he woke up. I guess it was probably because of his dream."

"Dream?" Mira questioned what Happy said.

"Yeah, I don't know what about though. He just kept on screaming "Lucy… Lucy…" while asleep." Happy even imitated Natsu's voice during his sleep which made Gray and Mira laughed.

"Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I wonder what it is all about." Mira added.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked and walked in the streets of Magnolia. He knew it was aimless. He just needed some time alone; some time where he can clear his mind off things. As he slack some time off he did not notice that the sun suddenly sets. The moon shone above him brightly.<p>

He sat beside the lake unknowingly. Thinking of why he has not yet seen Lucy for the entire day.

"Where are you Lucy?" he thought. He knew he really wanted to see the said celestial mage. But he could never attempt to go to her house and knock hoping that Lucy's in there.

"Well, maybe it's better if I don't see her for a while. At least until I get my head straight." He added. He sighed and closed his eyes finally letting go of the idea of finding Lucy for today.

As he was about to check where he was and find a way to go home, a very familiar voice, the voice of the lady he finally given up hope of seeing today, called him.

"Natsu? Why are you here?" called by the last person Natsu wants to see right now.

"L-l-lu…"

"I said what are you doing here Natsu?" Lucy asked again since Natsu did not even answer her.

"L-l-lu…"

"Natsu?" Lucy tried to shake him a bit.

"Are you all right?" the blonde mage added.

"Lucy! ... Yeah … Why are you here?" Natsu said but still seems to be in shock with having the blonde mage, who was running in his mind all day, in front of him.

"I should be the one asking you. What are you doing in front of my house?"

"In front of your…"

This is the first time that Natsu even realized that he is indeed in front of Lucy's house, exactly at the front of her door.

"What am I doing at Strawberry Street?" Natsu asked himself in confusion.

"That's what I asked you?"

"Umm… you see… I-I-I was walking around aimlessly. I did not notice that I was here. And I umm…" Natsu said in reply to Lucy. He really did not know what to do or what to say. He was flustered of having this girl in front of him.

"And I also want to ask why you aren't in the guild." Natsu said hoping that Lucy would believe his excuse.

"Anyway, since you're here, why don't you come in? You're going to barge in anyway. And I'm going to tell you why." Lucy offered Natsu to come in since it is getting cold.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Both of the mages came in Lucy's home. Lucy noticed how uneasy Natsu is.<p>

"That's strange. Natsu's acting weird." Lucy thought.

"Natsu?"

"Yes Luce?"

"Are you alright? Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"So why aren't you in the guild?" Natsu asked again making his excuse believable.

"I really planned not to. I want to fix everything here. After all, we have been rarely home."

"I see… I'm sorry Luce I need to go. I think I left Happy back at the guild."

"B-but…"

"Bye Lucy." Natsu rushed out her apartment's door.

"I wonder what that was about." Lucy said to herself.

* * *

><p>Again, Natsu walked but this time towards the guild.<p>

"I guess my excuse is partly true, I really want to know why she's not at Fairy Tail."

"The other reason is that I… I also want to see her. But why in hell did I leave so soon?" He sighed as he realized that.

"I guess I just left her wondering even more." He scratched the back of his head while trying to think for another excuse as to why he left in such a hurry.

Instead of going directly to the guild, Natsu decided to just stay in front of an ocean where he could think. As he sits starring at the ocean, he thought of what happened a while ago and the things he told Lucy.

"Telling her that I left because Happy is at the guild is such a lame excuse. Happy is way too safe in the guild. After all, he is a Fairy Tail wizard and he's at Fairy Tail, so obviously he's safe."

Natsu sighed as he realize that Lucy will completely see through his act. Using Happy as an excuse is not a good idea. So he decided that he would create another before going back to the guild.

"Telling her that …umm… AHHH! I can't think of anything!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs before slumping his body to the ground.

"Why can't I think straight when it's about her?" He looked up and decided that every excuse would sound lame since Lucy knows him and his activities. So he decided to stop thinking about it and go fetch Happy at the guild.

* * *

><p>As he arrived at the guild…<p>

"Natsu…" Happy flew towards Natsu.

"You're mean. You left me alone. I checked at Lucy's place, both of you weren't there. Then I went home and check, you weren't there. And I searched at the market place, you weren't there as well." Happy was about to cry.

"Happy must be there before I arrived." Natsu thought

"Sorry Happy." Natsu said comforting the blue exceed.

"Time for us to go home." He added

"You're sad. What's wrong?" Happy asked as Natsu looks gloomy.

"I'm not." Natsu faked a smile while Happy pretended to believe it. Happy pulled Natsu's bag towards him before they did bid farewell to their guild mates for tonight.

"I wonder what happened." Happy thought as he sat on Natsu's head.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy arrived at their home. Natsu left his bag near the door. Happy noticed that Natsu tried to fake it. Natsu's trying to smile though there are moments when his serious face is what Happy saw. This just made the blue exceed even more worried about him.<p>

"Go to sleep Happy. Hopefully, we can go to a mission tomorrow."

"Aye sir!"

Happy and Natsu immediately went to sleep. Since Natsu was walking around the town aimlessly, he was able to sleep faster. Happy went to see if Natsu really is asleep. He flew near him, waved his arm over Natsu's face, he even poked Natsu's arm gently for a few times. After Happy reassured that Natsu's really asleep, he sneaked out of their house towards Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy!" Happy called the stellar blonde mage. Lucy opened her window and welcomed the blue exceed.

"Happy! What are you doing here? It's late."

"I wanted to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Was Natsu here?" Happy asked the blonde mage in a worrisome tone.

"Yes, he was here. But he left immediately. I found him sitting in front of my house."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"That is what I'm going to ask? He's been acting weird a while ago."

"I know. It's started ever since this morning." Happy told Lucy that Natsu has not been in the mood to even answer Gray's bad puns against him.

"Now that's weird. Are you and Natsu in a fight?" The stellar mage asked.

"No… We don't fight… Well, sometimes if it's about fish. But not today." Happy even stated that he is Natsu's partner and will not fight him unless it's about something important.

"I see. Well, that's expected. Do you think he's sick?"

"I don't think so."

"I wonder what's wrong."

"Lucy, I'm worried. It's really odd that Natsu's like this. I have never seen him like this before actually."

"Go back home Happy. Observe Natsu's actions for a while. Let's ask him tomorrow morning."

"Aye sir!"

With that Happy went home happily knowing that Lucy will help him find out what's wrong with Natsu.

* * *

><p>As he arrived, Happy tried to sneak in. Hoping that no sound will be made since Natsu's really peculiar to noises and smell. Also, it started to rain. So somehow, the sound can be unnoticable due to the heavy rain fall. But unfortunately for this exceed, he saw Natsu sitting on the dining chair waiting for him.<p>

"Where have you been Happy?"

"N-n-Natsu!" Happy was surprised to see the said fire mage looking at him with a scary glare.

"Where have you been?" Natsu stood up and went near the blue exceed.

"Lucy's place. Are you mad? I'm sorry" Happy said while not looking at Natsu for Happy is not used to seeing a serious side of him.

"If that's where you are going then you should have asked. I could come with you, you know." Natsu said in his usual happy tone.

"I'm sorry." Happy still looked downwards as if he's about to cry. Natsu pet his head and reminded him not to do it again for he is worried.

"So what did you do at her place?"

"Talk"

"About?" Natsu worries that Happy might told Lucy about him calling out for Lucy in his dream.

"Nothing important."

"I doubt that it's nothing important. It's the middle of the night. It must be important."

"I told you Natsu, it's nothing. Go to sleep."

Happy went straight to bed to avoid any more of Natsu's question; while Natsu kept on wondering why Happy sneaked out.

"This is the first time he has ever done this. He usually asked for my permission before." Natsu sighed but decided to leave everything behind him for now and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lucy arrived at the guild, seeing the usual riot caused by Gray and Natsu. She decided to ignore them as she walked towards the bar.<p>

"Good morning Lucy!"

"Good morning Mira!"

"Going on a job today?"

"I'm hoping. But unless these two crazy-heads stop, we won't be able to go; besides where's Erza?"

"At the back, talking with master."

"I see…"

"Good morning Lucy!" Gray interrupted as he ordered a drink from Mira

"Good morning Gray! Good morning Natsu!" Lucy replied.

Surprisingly, Natsu did not respond as he was looking away trying to divert his attention to something else.

"Something wrong Natsu?" The blue exceed asked.

"Nothing." he replied immediately as he walked to the request board.

* * *

><p>Back at the bar<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked the ice mage

"I don't know. We were fighting and then he saw you and started acting weird."

"Saw me? What's wrong if I'm here?"

"Beats me. Ask him." Gray said. Then he diverted his attention to the white-haired mage in front of him. "Hey Mira, is Master going to talk with Erza for a long time?"

It seems like in Lucy's mind, she can't hear anything else except her thoughts about how Natsu's been acting weird.

"Ok Gray, bye!" Lucy ran towards the request board.

"Huh? What is she talking about?" Gray wondered and Mira just shrugged her shoulders in response.

* * *

><p>At the request board…<p>

"Hey Natsu!"

"W-w-what?"

"I should be the one asking that."

"Huh?" Natsu did not understand what Lucy is trying to say.

"Which job?"

"Oh… about the job. I still don't know."

"You have been here for quite some time now. How come you haven't chosen anything yet?" Lucy wonders.

"I-it's because Erza may invite us to an S-class mission."

"Oh… I see. All right let's just wait for her then. I'll just be at the bar."

Natsu sighed in relief that finally Lucy's somewhere a little far from him.

The blue exceed just watched, more like observed, Natsu's behaviour while he's talking with Lucy.

"You're nervous? Why?" Happy asked the still trembling Natsu.

"No I'm not!" Natsu defended himself.

"Hey Natsu, you've been acting weird lately."

"I'm sorry Happy. It's just a lot of things are going on. I'm feeling weird as well." He replied.

"Are you sick? You should rest."

"I'm fine Happy. Don't worry about me. Hey there's Erza. Erza!" Natsu called Erza from across the room.

"Are we going on a mission?" Natsu added

"Yes we are. Call Gray and Lucy as well. We'll board the next train out of Magnolia." Erza said.

* * *

><p>The team went out to subdue an enemy, a group of bandits, in a nearby city. As expected, it did not take them long to finish the job that the master requested. They were able to home the night of the same day. During the trip to and from the mission, Natsu didn't even say a word towards Lucy. He will talk with Happy, Erza, even Gray, but not with Lucy. This made the celestial mage mad at him. As they arrive and were about to separate, Lucy pulled Natsu towards somewhere else.<p>

"Hey! Where are you taking me Luce!" Natsu asked since Lucy's grip is getting tighter and tighter.

"You'll see. Happy go home alone for tonight! I need to talk with Natsu! Alone!" Lucy then turned her back towards the exceed.

"See you back home Natsu." Happy turned around as he flew towards their home.

"Happy! Don't leave me!" Natsu pleaded.

"Lucy's going to kill me!" Natsu added as if begging for his life.

"No Natsu! We need to talk!" Lucy told him.

* * *

><p>Lucy pulled Natsu towards her home. They went in and Lucy placed Natsu in her coach. She stands in front of him, her hands in her waist and looking at him with such a scary glare.<p>

"You are scary Lucy…" Natsu told her as he sweats so much.

"Tell me!" Lucy commanded him.

"Tell you what?" Natsu said as he doesn't know what the celestial spirit wants.

"Tell me what's wrong with you!" Lucy shouted.

As Natsu was about to reply, he saw tears in Lucy's eyes. Then he heard her sobbed twice. He wasn't able to respond. He was staring at her. Her tears.

"You're so mean Natsu… Why are you like that?" Lucy told him while she cries. She placed her arms at the arm rest of the couch where Natsu's sitting. "Why are you so mean? Why do you keep on ignoring me? Why Natsu?" Lucy kept on talking while she cries. Natsu could not say a word as it surprised him to see this girl in fron of him shed her tears. "Tell me Natsu. Why?"

Natsu stood up and hugged Lucy tightly but gently. He placed Lucy's head in his shoulders then pets her head. His one arm is around Lucy's waist while the other holds the lady's head.

"I'm sorry Luce. Please stop crying. Please." He told the celestial mage.

Lucy hugged him as well. Her arms around Natsu's waist. She cried and cried while hiding her face from the guy she's with.

"Then tell me why are you ignoring me Natsu? You haven't said a word to me ever since we left for the mission."

Natsu still wasn't able to respond. He fears the worst. He fears the fact that he can lose this girl in an instant. As he was about to say something. Lucy told him…

"Natsu… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to." Lucy finally looked at Natsu, still with tears in her eyes. Natsu wiped them off for her.

"It's not your fault Luce. I'm sorry for ignoring you. It's just that… it's just that I can't tell you what's going on with me. You might hate me if I tell you." Natsu told the celestial mage which made her wonder of the reason why she would hate Natsu. Of all people in Fairy Tail, she could never hate the man who made her dreams true. The guy who have brought her to her dream guild. Lucy was again persistent to know the reason. She asked him again and again. She even told Natsu that she will never let go of him if Natsu will not tell her.

"Alright I will. But promise me you'll never hate me."

Lucy promised him of that. And as Lucy eagerly anticipated what Natsu is about to tell her, she noticed how nervous Natsu was. He took a deep breath then…

"IloveyouLuce." He said it so fast that Lucy wasn't able to understand it.

"What? Say it slowly." Lucy's laughing as she was saying those words.

Natsu took another deep breath and said "I love you Lucy."

Lucy let go of Natsu as she was surprised of what the dragon slayer said. Natsu thought that Lucy did not like what he said so he looked down and as he was about to apologize, Lucy spoke.

"Was that it Natsu? Was that bothering you?"

"Yeah. Because I couldn't tell you that is why I don't want to talk to you just yet. At least until I'm ready to tell you that. I'm sorry Luce."

Instead of a reply, Lucy gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Natsu."

"Don't you ever ignore me again." Lucy added as she hugged him again.

A smile covered Natsu's face. He closed his eyes and finally, the girl he always wanted to be his, is truly his girl now.

"You love me, right Natsu?" Lucy asked him.

"I love you Luce. I love you way too much." Natsu whispered in her ears.

"I love you too Natsu."

They hugged each other for a few more moments before Natsu headed home.

* * *

><p>After a few hours later, Natsu finally arrived at his home. He tried to sneak in knowing that Happy might be already asleep. But Happy flew fast towards him.<p>

"Natsu! What happened?" Happy asked Natsu who can't keep his smile and his blush from the blue exceed.

"Nothing."

"I doubt it. You're smiling weirdly. Tell me!"

Happy bugged Natsu all night; during dinner and even at bed. Eventually, Natsu gave up and told Happy everything about what happened, from Lucy crying in front of her up to the moment when they just hugged each other, keeping the other close to them. Happy told Natsu that he was happy for the both of them and wishes that the two of them will be happy as well. Natsu just smiled at Happy. He told the exceed that he was really scared at first but then he was happy of the outcome of this day. And this day is the one that he will never forget.

The next day at the guild, news spreads out fast. The entire guild knew about him and Lucy. Thanks to Happy who did spread the news early in the morning. Another news spiralling around the guild was Gray and Erza being a couple as well. Every members wishes both couples happiness.

* * *

><p>That's the NaLu part of this story. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is GrayZa. :D<p> 


	2. Gray and Erza

Hello everyone, this is the second part of this one-shot series. But this time, it is all about GrayZa. Please don't be confused as this story takes place simultaneously with the story about NaLu (Chapter 1). Some events may be the same. :D

Hope you'll like this one as well. Sorry for the OOCs.

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>Part Two: GrayZa<p>

* * *

><p>Gray arrived at the guild earlier than most of the mages. When he arrived, he saw only the Take Over siblings at the bar. Mira was trying to prepare the meals, Elfman was helping his elder sister chop the foods while Lisanna prepares the drinks. Gray decided not to bother the siblings since they were so busy at what they are doing. He just sat at the table near the corner of the hall. If someone is at the bar, they would not be able to notice Gray since a pole is hiding that table from the rest of the hall. He loves sitting there when he is hiding from Natsu to avoid any fights, or to Juvia to avoid having her follow him everywhere he goes. As he sits there looking outside, boredom starts to set in. He decided to play a little with his creation magic. He created a small figurine of a little girl he knew so well. He carefully carved out her short hair, the patch that covered her eyes, the clothes she used to wear the first time she entered the door of Fairy Tail around eight years ago. He just smiled at the small figurine in his hand. After a few hours, the guild is slowly being filled with mages, so he decided to carefully place the figurine in his bag to hide it, especially to the girl he used as his model.<p>

"She would kill me if she sees this." Gray thought to himself as he saw Cana and Elfman hanging out at the table. He chose to go with them. They talked about anything under the sun. But even if he was with the other mages regularly, he would not let them see the small ice sculpture in his bag.

Then as they talk, Natsu and Happy came in. Natsu looked pale and restless, at least that is Gray's impression of what he saw. Natsu came near Mira and started talking with her. Gray stood up and decided to join them.

"Hey squinty eyes!"

"Not now Gray. I'm not in the mood to fight."

"That's odd. Are you really that sick?" Gray gave him a really confused look. After all, Natsu looks pale and weak for some unknown reason.

"Shut up Gray."

Natsu left the guild without another word. Gray then asked Happy what's going on with Natsu.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird ever since he woke up. I guess it was probably because of his dream."

"Dream?" Mira questioned what Happy said.

"Yeah, I don't know what about though. He just kept on screaming "Lucy… Lucy…" while asleep." Happy even imitated Natsu's voice during his sleep which made Gray and Mira laughed.

"Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I wonder what it is all about." Mira added.

"Anyway, Fire-for-brain is always weird if you ask me. Maybe he is just going through some crazy stage. Just let him be." Gray said before leaving the counter as he saw that certain someone he is looking for.

"Why was he in a hurry all of a sudden?" Mira asked Happy who just shrugged his shoulder as a reply.

"I guess both of them are weird." The blue cat added.

* * *

><p>Gray went out the guild as he saw a certain red-haired wizard walking out as well.<p>

"Now where the heck did you go, Erza?"

He kept on looking around the market place, the park then the church. Then it hit him. Of course, Titania will be in a place where she could just be Erza Scarlet; the place where she could show the real girl inside that armor. He ran as fast as he could and finally he arrived. He saw Erza just standing there without her armor on.

"That's unusual." Gray said startling Erza who requipped her sword.

"Woah… relax it's just me." Gray added

"It's not just you. It is you." Erza said in reply.

"Huh? I don't get it." Gray said

"You will eventually. So why are you here?"

That startled Gray. Why is he really there in the first place? Why did he followed Erza? What was his reason? Erza looked at him waiting for a reply.

"Actually… I-I-I just passed by." He said hoping that Erza would just let him slide.

"You are such a bad liar Gray."

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah… you're not." Erza said in a really teasing voice. Then she laughed at Gray. Again, she asked for the reason of why he was there. But now, she wanted the truth.

"Honestly, I don't know." Gray replied which made Erza smile.

The two decided to stayed for a while in that river. That was until Gray remembered he forgot something very important at the guild.

"My bag!" He shouted which startled Erza.

"Huh?"

"I left my bag at the guild. Just wait here. I'll be back."

"Wait, we can… just get it back later." She wasn't able to let Gray hear her completely. He ran fast away from the river. He was really in a hurry.

* * *

><p>On his mind, as he was on the way to the guild, is that small figurine he made earlier that day. He swore to himself that there should be no one, other than him, should be able to see it. Erza might know about it and it's the end of the world for him. With this in mind, he ran faster than before. He arrived at the entrance of the guild hall, panting. As he searched for his bag, he saw Cana and Elfman waving his bag at the table where they used to sit earlier.<p>

"Now, now Gray. You know you should not keep talents like this." Cana told him softly that only the three of them heard.

"If you're a man then you'll tell her." Elfman commented.

"There is no way that I'm, or you're, going to tell her about this. You understand?" Gray looked at the two of them with such fierceness in his eyes.

"Yes sir!" Cana said teasingly as he hand Gray's bag to him. "But you know, you better tell her soon before it's too late. There are a lot of guys after her." Cana added which made Gray looked away.

"Be a man." Elfman told them.

"I will, I will… but not now." Gray sighed before going on. "Anyway, I need to go. You better not tell a soul about this."

"We won't." Cana and Elfman promised Gray that they will let him decided on what to do with this matter.

"But you better make a move soon, lover boy!" Cana and Elfman laughed hardly that everyone present at the guild looked at them.

"Shut it." Gray told, more like commanded, them to do so.

"Sorry… sorry." Cana told him.

Gray sighed and told them that he has no time to waste as he should still go back to where Erza is. He needed to go back to the river.

* * *

><p>Immediately, he left the two at the table, and eventually left the guild. He ran again to where Erza is, at that river. On his way, he saw a bouquet of flowers, particularly red and white roses. He stared at them for a while then the store owner came near him.<p>

"Do you like that bouquet?"

"Oh, yes please." He responded. He thought that this might be a great gift of apology for Erza.

The store owner gave him the bouquet he bought and added a few more roses as bonus. Then Gray ran as fast as he could to the river. When he arrived, he searched the said river. Much to his dismay, Erza was not there anymore. He kept on searching and searching the place. After an hour of searching and waiting for Erza, he gave up. He sighed and closed his eyes as the sun sets upon him. Since he has nothing to do with the roses he bought, he decided to just deliver it to Fairy Hills. He placed a card on the bouquet and wrote "I'm sorry Erza. I did not mean to leave you behind. I hope you are not mad at me. Well, I can understand if you are. But please let me make it up to you. Just tell me how. –Gray." When he arrived at Fairy Hills, he saw Wendy. He called for the little girl.

"Wendy, wait!"

"Gray-san, what is it?"

"Please give this to Erza."

"Huh?"

"Just give it to her Wendy. Please. And don't tell her it's from me." Gray begged the little girl.

"S-sure."

"Thanks Wendy. You are a life saver."

With that, Gray finally left Fairy Hills. Wendy went directly to Erza's room and knocked.

"Erza-san, mind if I come in?"

"Just come in Wendy."

"Thank you Erza-san." Wendy came in her room and saw a vast amount of armors and weapons hanging from the wall. Wendy can't help but to be surprised and amazed at the different armors and weapons displayed.

"What is it Wendy?" Erza asked the girl who was staring at every display in the room.

"Someone asked me to give it to you Erza-san." Wendy handed the bouquet to Erza. Afterwards, she heard Charlie calling out for her. With that, Wendy left the room even before Erza read the card.

Erza really liked the flowers. First, the red roses resembled the color of her hair. Second, they are beautifully arranged. She searched the bouquet and found the card Gray placed. Upon reading it, she just smiled at the thought that Gray is worried about what happened.

"Oh Gray…"

* * *

><p>With that, Erza decided to leave Fairy Hills in the middle of the night to go to Gray's house. Since it was not that far away from Fairy Hills, Erza arrived at about fifteen minutes after she left. She hesitantly knocked at his door, considering that he might be asleep. But much to her surprised, Gray opened the door soon after she knocked.<p>

"Erza, what are you doing here? It's late."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you for the roses. Umm… I know that can wait until tomorrow but umm…"

Then a few rain drops started to fall. Gray took note of this and invited Erza to come in. While inside Gray's home, the rain started to fall heavily. Gray offered Erza to seat in a couch while he prepared something to give her.

"It will stop soon." He told the red-haired mage as he offered her a cup of hot chocolate and some food.

"Thank you Gray and I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Don't worry."

Silence filled Gray's home as the two mages even rarely look at each other. They would give each other glimpse but they would not dare be caught by the other. That was until Gray decided to talk with Erza about what happened earlier that day.

"Umm… Erza"

"Yes Gray?"

"About earlier today, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you behind in the river. It's just that I have something really valuable that I left inside it. That's why I need to go back immediately. I'm really sorry. But I really came back; although not soon enough to find you."

"It's alright. And I'm sorry for leaving as well. I thought you wouldn't come back. I mean it's been an hour since you left. So I left as well. I'm sorry Gray."

"You don't have to. It's my fault."

"No it's not. Let's just forget about it."

"Agree."

They just smiled at each other until Erza decided to bug Gray about that important thing he left.

"Show it to me Gray." Erza commanded

"Never in a million years Erza."

"Show it." Erza again ordered him to do so. But this time, her death glares are with her orders.

"There's no way that I'm going to show you Erza."

"It's in your bag right? Well, let me do the honor of searching for it." Erza told him. She stood up from her seat and went to where Gray hung his bag.

"Oh no Erza… You won't." Gray stood up as well and followed her.

As she grabbed his bag, Gray pulled it up in the air. And since Gray is taller than her, she can't reach it.

"Give it to me Fullbuster."

"You know it is never good to raid someone else's bag, Erza."

"Give it." Erza tried to jump to get his bag.

"It is really wrong to try and look at anybody's bag Erza."

"But you're not anybody to me Gray." This comment took Gray by surprise. This also gave Erza the perfect opportunity to reach the bag. But Gray is still quick enough to take it away from her hands.

"I told you. You can't see what's inside this bag and that's final." Gray then placed his bag somewhere high even that he can reach but Erza couldn't.

"Fine you win. I will know what's inside that bag sooner or later." Erza said as she sat at the couch where she sat before.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?"

"No, especially when it intrigues me. Something like that object."

The rain then stopped. This gives Erza a chance to finally go back to Fairy Hills. Gray decided to accompany her since it is already the middle of the night.

"You don't need to. Have you forgotten that I am Titania Erza? I am a mage. And I doubt anyone can hurt me on my way home."

"Even though you are Titania or even as crazy strong as Ji-san, I will never allow you to go home alone. After all, no matter how you look at it, you are still a girl. And as a guy, it is my duty to make sure that you are safe."

"Fine then, have it your way."

The two of them walked from Gray's home up to Fairy Hills. They talked and talked about everything ever since they were little kids. It took them around thirty minutes, longer than the time it took when Erza went from Fairy Hills to Gray's home, since the two of them are like playing in the streets during their walk.

When they arrived…

"Thank you Gray."

"You are welcome Erza. Good night."

"Good night Gray. See you tomorrow."

With that, Gray finally left Fairy Hills. When he arrived home, he removed that small ice figurine from his bag. Then he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he arrived in the guild a bit late compared yesterday. The moment he arrived, Natsu immediately challenged him to a fight. And as usual, he would agree. There are times when Elfman is dragged in it. Many of the guild members would say that it was lucky if only one other member would be dragged into their match. As they fight, they saw Lucy coming in the guild, walking towards the bar. Natsu retracted his arms as he stared at Lucy. Gray took note of this and went to where Lucy is.<p>

"Good morning Lucy!" Gray interrupted as he ordered a drink from Mira

"Good morning Gray! Good morning Natsu!" Lucy replied.

Surprisingly, Natsu did not respond as he was looking away trying to divert his attention to something else.

"Something wrong Natsu?" The blue exceed asked.

"Nothing." he replied immediately as he walked to the request board.

Back at the bar

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked the ice mage

"I don't know. We were fighting and then he saw you and started acting weird."

"Saw me? What's wrong if I'm here?"

"Beats me. Ask him." Gray said. Then he diverted his attention to the white-haired mage in front of him. "Hey Mira, is Master going to talk with Erza for a long time?"

It seems like in Lucy's mind, she can't hear anything else except her thoughts about how Natsu's been acting weird.

"I don't know Gray. They have been talking for quite a while now." Mira answered Gray's question

"Ok Gray, bye!" Lucy ran towards the request board.

"Huh? What is she talking about?" Gray wondered and Mira just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Both of them are acting weird." Gray commented.

"That includes you and Erza too." Mira added to Gray's comment.

"W-what?"

"The four of you are acting weird lately."

"I-I don't."

"Yes you do." Mira just smiled at Gray. Then Lucy came back at the bar. As they were talking they heard Natsu screamed "ERZA!"

"It seems like their talk's done." Gray thought.

"We're going on a mission, Lucy and Ice boy, Come on." Natsu called them.

"Trust me, I'm going to beat him as soon as Erza's gone." Gray told Lucy as they walk towards Natsu and Erza. Lucy just laughed at Gray.

* * *

><p>The team went out to subdue an enemy, a group of bandits, in a nearby city. As expected, it did not take them long to finish the job that the master requested. They were able to home the night of the same day. Gray and Erza just watched Lucy dragged Natsu somewhere else while Happy flew back home. Gray finally decided to let Erza see that secret he has been trying to keep.<p>

"Erza would you mind going with me for a while?"

"Where?"

"My place. That is if you are not yet tired."

"Sure, I'll go."

"Thank you."

As they walk, they saw a number of kids still playing at the sidewalk. These kids even greeted the two of them. Some would even ask for a sample of their magic. They did as requested. Erza would show some of her weapons while Gray would create some ice sculptures for the kids. He made one like the Fairy Tail insignia. Like the one he made to show Lucy his magic during their mission against Eisenwald. After playing with the kids, they went on ahead.

"Please come in Erza."

"Thank you Gray."

"Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"I'm fine. So what is it that you want to show me Gray?"

"Look at the shelf."

Erza did what she was told. She looked at the shelf and he saw the small ice figurine of her while she was young. It was how she looked like when she first arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Why didn't you let me see this before Gray?"

"Because I know that it will bring back sad memories again. I'm sorry."

"But why show it to me now?"

"Because I thought that it would be unfair if I will not let you see it."

Erza touched the said ice sculpture. She lifted it up and looked closely at it.

"It is well-made. It is beautiful."

"Thank you Erza."

Silence filled the room. Erza just kept on turning the figurine over and over again. At first sadness was evident in her eyes. But that was until, joy replaced it.

"You know Gray I guess it does not bring sad memories back."

"Huh?"

"I guess this proves that I made the greatest decision I have ever made in my life. I made a really wise decision of becoming a Fairy Tail mage. Because in Fairy Tail, I know that I am always at home no matter where I go. "

"I agree. Being in Fairy Tail does make me feel at home." Gray said still looking at Erza who was looking away from him. Then Erza turned around at looked at Gray.

"Mind if I keep this one Gray?"

"Go ahead. After all, it is you." Gray said while scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you." Erza moved towards Gray and intended to give him a kiss on the cheeks as a sign of her gratitude. But due to an accident, where Erza tripped, her lips landed on his. At first, Erza did not know if she's going to push Gray away from her or she's going to retain her position. Because at that point, she finally confirms something that's been bothering her ever since. She has finally assured herself that she's right. That she is really in love with this guy in front of her. The same thing is running through Gray's mind. Finally, after all the questions running through his head about how he feels about her, it is answered. He really is in love with the woman kissing her right now. But instead of the idea of pushing her away, he held her cheeks and kissed her. He finally let her go after awhile.

"I love you Erza. And forgive me if I did kiss you."

Gray stood up and hugged her; his arm around Erza's waist while the other is holding her head closer to his body. Erza hugged her tightly as well. This made her body feel closer to his.

"You love me right Gray? Please say it again."

"Yes Erza. I love you. I really do."

"I love you too Gray."

After a few while, Gray decided to bring Erza home since it is already late at night. On their way to Fairy Hills, someone saw them walking while Gray was holding Erza's hand. This certain someone even followed them to Fairy Hills. She saw Gray even kissed Erza good night before she walked in. Then Gray turned around and saw Cana smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Gray asked Cana as if pretending he does not know anything.

"Don't pretend. I saw the two of you walking while holding each other's hand then even giving her a kiss before she went in. How sweet..." Cana even squealed a little.

"Shut up." Gray continued to walk away from Cana.

The next day, everyone in the guild knew about the news concerning Natsu and Lucy and the one concerning Gray and Erza. Happy and Cana broke the news to everyone in the guild even before any one from the four arrived. As they arrived, everyone in the guild celebrated with glee for the new couples of the guild.

* * *

><p>There you go. The end of the GrayZa one-shot. :D Hope you liked it.<p>

There were a lot of grammatical errors so I decided to re-upload it. Hope it settled everything.

Thank you for reading XD Please Read and Review. All comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
